


Hall Of Mirrors

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Allison had no plans on what to do if her and Claire ran into Eudora at the carnival





	Hall Of Mirrors

Allison was many things in life. 

 

A dutiful daughter, a loving mother,  _superhero?_  and a decent girlfriend. The last one she still worked on each date her and Eudora shared or any brief moment they could get at the station. But still, she was a woman of many talents who loved to be ten steps ahead of the game. So when her little girl looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes and smiled, she knew, they would be heading to the carnival. What she wasn’t expecting was to see Eudora there as well.

 

Right, winging it wasn’t her best suit, it usually ended with rumours, lots and lots of rumours. But for now, she looked down at Claire who seemed highly amused by the bright lights and loud sounds, something her own mother would have loved if Reginald let her out, and opted for the closest thing near them. The Hall of Mirrors.

 

What could go wrong?

 

Claire seemed to not care. Allison had just lifted her onto her shoulders and told her to make as many silly faces in each mirror she could. It worked. Enough. Well. It was working well enough until another voice floated through the mirrors. One she easily recognised.

 

Eudora.

 

_Okay, that’s fine, the chances of Eudora catching up to her and Claire were at a 0-12-._

 

“Allison?“

 

She froze. Pondered her options until Claire answered for them.

 

“Mama, that’s you.”

 

Allison turned, putting Claire on the ground. Claire smiled up at Eudora and gave them a wave which Eudora returned. Allison, for a fleeting moment, wished for the world to swallow her whole, there is no possible reason for Eudora to want to date a mother.

 

“Looks like you’ve got some explaining to do.”

 

Eudora had that smile on her face that made Allison’s knees go weak.

 

“I’m Claire.”

 

Allison didn’t know whether to laugh at her daughter’s initiative.

 

“Hi Claire, I’m Eudora.”

 

“I know, mom talks about you all the time.”

 

Allison looked down at her grinning daughter.

 

“Why don’t we head out of here and grab some dinner?”

 

Eudora seemed to check in with Claire. She nodded and grabbed Allison’s hand, dragging her out of her thoughts and the Hall of Mirrors towards a small diner. Eudora held the door out for them all and told Claire to grab a booth.

 

“You okay?”

 

Allison nodded, her shoulders sagging with relief.

 

“It’s okay, we will be okay.”


End file.
